User blog:Holokami/Psychic School Islands
The Psychic School Islands, officially named the Faraday Isles, is an island country state of five islands. It was created by Lumi Faraday in January of 2003 and boasts a variety of advanced technologies, including a special kind of technology known as "Psio-Tech", or Psionic Technology. It was created as a place were psionics and invention could thrive, people could live relatively stress-free, and is an attempt at a utopia, as Lumi tries to show the world the best of psionics, and get psychics and normal humans to co-exist. It's a place where psionics can thrive. Geography The Psychic School Islands are located 485 miles, directly west, off the most westerly point of France. There are five inhabited islands, in the group; Maire Isle, Charlîle, Augusaari, New Mind Isle, and Isle of Psionics. Maire Isle has an area of 4,518 sq km (972 sq mi), Charlîle has an area of 2,567 sq km (875 sq mi), Augusaari has an area of 2,116 sq km (778 sq mi), New Mind Isle has an area of 1,815 sq km (681 sq mi), Isle of Psionics has an area of 1,564 sq km (584 sq mi), for a total area of 10080 sq km (3892 sq mi). The lowest point on the surface of the islands is at 2 meters above sea level (or at sea level if you include the beaches. The surface of the islands is generally flat, reaching a peak of 579 meters above sea level on Mt Mieli, Charlîle. Each island is sloped as a very slight incline, but has a large hill/small mountain at its center. This allows rivers and lakes to form, the sources of water. Each island only has one river and a lake, other than Maire Island, which has a river, a few small streams, and two lakes. The islands are mostly grassland, though there are forests on Maire Island, Charlîle and New Mind Island. Other than the main five islands, there are six smaller islands dotted around. History The Psychic School Islands, or Faraday Isles, were created by Lumi Faraday January in 2003; the landmass, forests, local wildlife, water systems, buildings, gaspipes, waterpipes, electrical cables, power stations, transportation infrastructure- simply everything in one go, a global display of her power. After Lumi opened it up only a week later to the world, the first there were businessmen- the investors and entrepeneurs seeking money in new area. Next where the scientists and engineers. Next came the doctors. For the fist year, the Faraday Isles became one massive facility for science and business, a few citizens came, but found it a little empty. Lumi was concerned, but opening a new nation like a school was bound to be difficult at first. Lumi struck a deal with Universities and Colleges across Europe, inviting exchange students to a year out to experience the islands. The students all easily got jobs on the islands, replacing the automated droid ran by Mai in their place. As the students fed information about the islands to the world, the world ate it up. It captured the imagination of the world, and pretty soon, there was a great influx of people- most of which where either interested in psionics, science, entrepeneurs, or simply looking for a new life. Despite Lumi's open nature, she knew her islands couldn't take in the world's population, and had to refuse a lot of people wishing to live on the islands. It was rough to say the least on Lumi, but eventually things settled down. In 2005, the islands were still teething, but Lumi's huge intellect and ambition held everything up and kept it together, and eventually, they pulled through. The UN recognized the Faraday Isles as its own nation, and from then on, things only got better. Lumi's "Utopia Project" was finally getting underway. In March of 2010, Lumi, Eadda, and Marcella Beaumont founded the Shepherds. An organisation there to find and help psychics around the world. During this year as well, the Shepherds ran a huge operation to find the Banished Psychena after Eadda revealed more of her past. Around this time, children and older who possessed great psionic potential, or great power came to the islands. The seven strongest students at the time time, after a comment by a group of lecturers, became known as the "Elite Seven", and these "Elite Seven" would stay part of Faraday Isle's culture. January 5th 2011 was a really significant day. Lumi had told the world she would hold "a really diffinately very important conference" this day. When the day finally arrived, the world's eyes and ears were on Lumi. You see, when Lumi announces something big, the world will listen, as Lumi is the type to never make announcements unless they're significant. With Mai and her Hi-XA models on stage with her, as well as three "citizen" model androids, Lumi announced the introduction of androids into society. There was a great silence in the conference hall, head turning, until one journalist put his hand up. He said one simple word after Lumi signalled him to speak: "What?" Lumi explained everything, but without divulging into the technology, explaining as best as she could to the public how it would all work. Lumi, in one day, yet again changed the face of the world. Lumi let everyone meet with the androids who were with her, but nearly everyone was thinking the same thing: "Sure these will all be programmed responces right?" The something happened which changed the mind of the world. One journalist and one of the "citizen" androids, called Emma, started having a conversation. People looked on at how natural everything about Emma was, her expressions, the emotions in her voice- everything about her was so much like a human, it was impossible to tell the difference. As they listened it, they heard the conversation between the journalist and Emma, it was real. The journalist tried things to trick Emma- thinking certain things might go out of her pre-programmed functionality. They thought they found the limits when Emma said "I don't feel comfortable talking about that" and pressed the conversation, believing they caught her out, and got into a default statement loop. After he asked why a few times, she finally responded with an actual answer. It was an answer that had morals and emotions to it, a real opinion of a real person. The journalist just stared at Emma for a bit. At that moment, one Computer Scientist and Psychologist in the crowd practically ran up to Cordelia, one of the Hi-XA models.They almost couldn't wait to speak with "her". They noticed better than anyone how spectacular the A.I. was. It wasn't pre-programmed at all, they could tell this "Cordelia" was speaking from experience, as if she had been raised, learnt and lived like a Human. She had real opinions on things they brought up, a real set of morals and emotions. They were stunned. Later that year, many androids came to live on the Faraday Isles. Races The Psychic School Islands is home to three races of beings; humans (both psychic and normal), androids, and psychena. A few spirits live on the isles, but only a handful at best. Mai was invented in 2005. Lumi then created five other androids to see how far she could push them. In 2011, she announced androids to the world. These androids are created with Psio-Tech, allowing them to be incredibly human-like, in fact, without a really close look, it's impossible to tell they're even androids. The psychena were introduced in 2010, after the Shepherds sought them out in a huge mission. Politics The Faraday Isles are ran by a council of representatives of various sectors (such as construction, electricity, gas and water supply, creative industries, transport and storage, communication, health and social work, e.t.c..), each school of the Psychic School, the student council, the Shepherds, and ambassadors of the androids and psychena. Lumi, and sometimes Eadda, also oversees the proceedings, and have the "final say" on rulings and laws they suggest and wish to pass. The Shepherds The Shepherds are an internationally recognized “global psychic population consultancy and management” group, set up by Lumi, Eadda, and Marcella. See The Shepherds for more information. Culture The Faraday Isles were built with the ideals that it could be a place where psionics and invention can thrive, where psychics and normal humans can live in appreciation and acceptance of each other, and where people can come for a second chance in life; it was effectively designed by Lumi at an attempt to be a utopia. The relative stress-free culture of the Faraday Isles is made possible simply by Lumi personally managing and running everything the public would usually pay tax for; water, gas, electricity, land, e.t.c.. Another huge reason why it is as it is, is because of an invention of Lumi's known as the Psionic Energy Conversion Generator, or "PEG" for short. It's a device which can convert psychic energy into other forms of energy. There are two of them on the islands. By using crystallized psychic energy produced personally by Lumi, they produce almost limitless supplies of energy. Using these PEGs, and personally maintaining them means electricity only costs a very small fixed fee. The Psychic School plays a huge part in the culture of the Psychic School Islands, and not simply the name. The islands first and foremost feel like a student city due to the great number of students there. These means there are conveniences and great prices to be found all across the islands. The Psychic School also hosts the annual World Psychic Games. Named "World", as Lumi hopes, one day, psychic schools will appear across the world, as they have started to. These games are like the psychic version of the Olympics, challenging psychics across every area of psionics; telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, clairvoyance, astral powers, e.t.c.. They're a great spectacle which usually ends in an all-out fight between teams, and mystery contestants. While the World Psychic Games is on, everybody is granted a paid holiday for the period, and all important roles left with nobody there are taken over and operated by Mai. The World Psychic Games is simply one huge celebration of psionics. Psychic Hierarchy There is a hierarchy of influence among psychics on Earth, and although no many know about it, the higher up you get, the more you discover. Included in this hierarchy are the Elite Seven and the mysterious Four Dukes. *At the top of this hierarchy is the most powerful of them all, and the creator of the Faraday Isles: **Lumi Faraday *Beneath Lumi are the mysterious Four Dukes. Ones who are very powerful, and highly influential. They typical have a following of some size, are incredibly difficult to meet, and they answer only to Lumi. They're like the masters of orders, gangs, or guilds of sorts. The Four Dukes are all old and powerful psychics, who have built up their influence and followings independant of Lumi, until she brought them all under her. They all have connections deep within all corners of society. In fact, the identities of the "Four", as their otherwise known, are unknown to society; only Minerva's name is spoken, and even that's only in some rumors. The Four Dukes have a certain amount of freedom in their actions, have their own territories, and can use their power and influence for their own use, as long as they don't overstep a certain line. **Duchess Minerva, ???, ???, and ??? *'''Next are Lumi personal aides and assistants. While not at all secret, their influence is great, simply because they're always seen with Lumi, and are well known by the public. They answer only to Lumi, and pass messages between Lumi and others if needed. Sometimes the Four Rulers can ask for their help: **Eadda Cayce, Mai, and Marcella Beaumont *Beneath them are the Elite Seven. The Elite Seven are the most powerful students at the Psychic School. Some are the popular and public faces of psionics, others stay in the shadows, but they all have a great influence over students, teachers, lecturers, bodies relating to the Psychic School, and the goings on at the Psychic School. Although they have much less influence than the Four Rulers and Lumi's Aides, there's an agree between Lumi and the Four Rulers that they leave the Psychic School out of their fields of influence, and leave it for the Elite Seven. **Alber Eichmann, Alexander Dubois, Anthony Cole, Barbara McCarthy, Cordula Eichmann, Lucia Minniti, Nozomi Ono, and Victoria Charters. Electricity, Water and Gas Natural gas can be found naturally under the islands, a supply plentiful enough for fifty years of use, until other technologies settle in, or are developed. However, the current level of technology on the islands nearly removes the need for gas. Water is collected from rain and in reservoirs, and if needed, imported as well, or taken from the ocean. If it is taken from the ocean, it's made sure that when it's put back in, it's exactly in the state it was when it was removed. Electricity is produced by the zero-emission, zero-cost to the public, PEGs across the islands. By using this method, nobody pays for electricity. This is also helped by two solar farms and a wind farm. Currency Currency of the Faraday Isles is like currency anywhere else, but Lumi has designed a system of fairness about it. Lumi needed to invent a name for the currency first, after a bit of thought, she simply stuck the '''Lu of Lumi, and the 'Ea '''of Eadda together to make "Luea" (Loo-ah). In order to understand how money works on the Faraday Isles, there are a few things that anybody needs to know first (the symbol of Luea is "L") *Electricity is personally generated and managed by Lumi, meaning there's only a fixed annual payment equal to £100 (L48,000) to make. *Water and Gas are also managed personally by Lumi, and again, there's only a fixed annual payment equal to £100 (L48,000) to make. *Housing doesn't need to be bought or rented on the Faraday Isles, as Lumi can created housing any time she wants. But for legal reasons; such as showing ownership, there's an annual payment equal to £1 (L480) to make. *TV, telephone and internet are the only things which share similar prices to other places in the world. The service providers used on the Faraday Isles are ones used in France and Britain. *Overhead costs of wages for staff are things business don't have to worry about, so prices can remain low. *Lumi runs a medical service on the Faraday Isles which is the largest payment of them all, but it varies depending on income of the individual. Usual around an annual peyment equal to £200-£500 (L96,000-L240,000). *Luea is a digital currency, and is more of an expression of the time you've worked. *Basic working hours are six hour shifts, 9-5 is 10-4 on the Faraday Isles. Though 8/9-5/6 is still available to those that want do it. If an employee wishes to work 9-9 each day, he gets paid the Luea for that. Lumi feels this system is incredibly flexible, and lets those that love their work not get unfair wages. Into the details. Lumi said it rather simply one day: "One second equals one Luea". And that's how it works, and that's how the exchange functions in and out of the Faraday Isles. The rates are compared, and then that's how much Luea you get. This exchange is handled on the Faraday Isles, in the ports and airports. The cost of everything is based around this; the price of good is based off of the wage. Lumi makes sure the prices of everything are good, so nobody ever has to really worry over money. Examples of prices: A 500ml bottled spring water would cost 350 Luea. Import costs are personally handled by Lumi too. Lumi also shook up employment; if somebody wants to do a job, they can have one. Lumi has an "open" attitude in regards to the labs, and all you need to do it throw an application form there, and there you go, you're in a paid (albeit 0.65x normal rates for fairness to the actually employees there) six month trial period with training and education at which ever lab you want. Due to the stance Lumi takes on payment, it means companies no longer have to worry about paying staff (as the money is generated by the employee, and not given to he employee by the company), and thus staff numbers and care can be drastically improved. Usually, people apply to the laboratories as they look for the job they want, although many find working at the huge variety of laboratories to be really enjoyable, and thus other jobs are actually less contentious. Although someone might not be accepted after the trial period at a laboratory (if this happens, they can't apply back to that laboratory for six months), they can move onto another laboratory for the same thing, and keep going until they get employed by the lab, or find a job they like. Technology The Psychic School Islands boasts highly advanced technology. Super-fact maglev trains, advanced planes, skyships, a space program, holograms- both visual and touch-sensitive, and other advanced areas as well, especially in the mobiles and pc departments. The main technological feature of the islands is Psio-Tech, Psionics Technology which is a connectivity between the mind and the physical word, to a degree. Psio-tech is currently used in all androids, and in the Psychic Energy Conversion Generators. It's also finding its way into Google Glass and Accel World type HUD devices. Transport to/from the Islands The only way to reach or leave the islands is by air and sea. Because of this, the islands have a sizable fleet of aircraft and ships. This fleet varies from airships, to sonic and super-sonic electric planes, and ships of various sizes and functions. Transport between the Islands There are many ways to travel between the islands. Ferries, boat buses and taxis, private boats, small aircraft firms, hyperloop trains, or electric vehicle through tunnels. Transportation around the Islands Maglev trains, electric buses, and electric cars are the mains way to get around, though people still use bicyles as well. There is also a healthy number of people who walk all the time. Androids The research into the field of robotics, biology, medicine and artificial intelligence, and the invention of Psio-Tech, has lead to these areas becoming significantly advanced on the islands. Androids are considered to be the height of technology on the islands by the rest of the world. The initial stages of androids began as small robot units, able to learn and interact with the world at one year old's level of intelligence (the term "Baby Mechs" was later coined for these). As other engineers and labs progressed, Lumi soared in the development of androids with her private research. When she revealed androids to the world, there was only shock and disbelief at first, until congratulations and amazement followed. Not wanting to spew out androids for the sake of it, Lumi wasn't sure what to do, so, as it could cause trouble making a population of androids for flimsy reasons. Later, Mai, feeling this doubt, requested that Lumi develop more androids so that she and the in development Hi-XA models didn't feel alone. Having an android want you build more androids to not be alone was a good enough reason for Lumi to clear her doubt, and so she began. There is currently a total population of 432 androids on the islands. There are unusual situations which occur when someone will request the construction of an android. Lumi has to unfortunately decline these requests, as it will cause complications. All androids grow up and live, like anybody else, and can't be made like a coffee machine. The CHILDREN Standing for "The '''C'onvenient 'H'olographic 'I'nterfaces for 'L'earning, 'D'iscussion, 'R'eading, and 'E'veryday 'N'eeds", the children are hologrpahic interfaces anybody on the Faraday Isles can pull up in any public place with a clean swipe down through the air, about one foot in distance, and only the index and middle fingers sticking out. It acts effectively as a colossal intranet across the isles, which can be accessed anywhere. Functions are as follows: *Global News *Local News *Updates around the isles *Weather *Digital study library, containing thousands of textbooks, research papers, patents, and journals *Musical Library, containing not only thousands of music scores across all intruments to learn and practice with, but an equally large and diverse library of music to listen to. *Radio *VR and AR design tools *An impressive paint/photoshop like application *Reading library for pleasure and relaxation *Islands-wide public social media *Islands-wide private chat rooms *Games *Internet browser *And more..! Locations *Psychic School Lefévre *Lefévre Air and Sea Port *Lefévre City Center **Violet Square Shopping Center ***Kijicia's (Newsagents) ***Minniti Bakery ***The Little Cat Café **Dionysus Theatre *Psychic School, Lefévre Campus **School of Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation **School of Engineering, Technology and Maritime Operations **School of Mathematics and Physics **School of Biology and Medicine Category:Blog posts Category:Locations